Les OS en folie
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur différents thèmes écrits pour des concours sur Pandora Hearts. Taille variable.
1. Silver Wolf

**Silver Wolf**

Ils me regardèrent tous avec sérieux alors que je laissais le monde sombre de l'Abysse m'entourer. Je n'étais pas là par hasard, mais bel et bien pour passer un contrat avec une Chain. Depuis que je l'avais vu, lui, je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie : pouvoir être à ses côtés pour toujours. Mais pour pouvoir réaliser ce souhait, je devais d'abord devenir une contractante légale pour être admise en premier lieu à Pandora. J'enviais tous ces gens qui partaient en missions pour le bien du monde et même si certains agents se faisaient tuer, ils avaient le mérite de vouloir sauver les autres. Les personnes qui m'avaient accueillie avaient bien été claires sur mon cas et c'est pour ça que je me trouvais dans l'Abysse à attendre qu'une Chain passe. Je me mis à marcher en ignorant où j'allais car tout n'était que ténèbres dans ce lieu légendaire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attendis, peut-être quelques heures ou bien quelques jours mais je finis par découvrir une Chain et au moment où je le regardai, je sus que c'était celle qui m'était destinée. Devant moi se tenait un loup à la fourrure argentée, aux yeux dorés comme l'ambre et aux griffes tranchantes comme de l'acier. Il dégageait une force majestueuse et dans son regard brillait une soif de sang. Malgré cela, je ne reculai pas, bien au contraire, et fis un pas vers lui, poussée par une détermination que j'ignorais posséder. Je tendis ma main droite devant moi et il se mit à grogner, retroussant ses babines et exposant ses crocs aiguisés. Là encore, je n'eus pas peur car je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir faire un contrat avec lui lorsque je remarquai le pendentif qu'il portait autour du coup et qui contenait du sang, son sang. Je voulus le prendre pour enfin sceller mon destin mais la Chain grogna de nouveau et mordit mon bras jusqu'au sang, me tirant un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ou mes raisons ne sont pas suffisantes ? Je ne veux qu'une chose, loup d'argent, pouvoir être plus près d'un homme qui a fait chavirer mon cœur d'un seul regard. Je sais que tu dois trouver cette raison terriblement ennuyeuse, toi qui est un chasseur mais je veux aussi aider les agents de Pandora, aider les orphelins, aider tous ceux qui ont perdu un être cher à cause des contractants illégaux.

La Chain pencha sa tête sur le côté comme si elle m'écoutait et je me traitai intérieurement d'idiote. Après tout, je ne faisais que parler à un être dépourvu de conscience et qui avait juste pour but de se lier avec un contractant.

- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, jeune humaine. Je suis peut-être une Chain mais je suis une sorte de Chain qui peut penser et même communiquer avec les non-Chain. Tes raisons sont suffisantes pour moi et ton courage est assez fort pour que tu puisses supporter notre contrat. C'est la seule chose dont j'avais peur, que tu meures à cause de notre lien car je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde qu'est l'Abysse.

- Dans ce cas, concluons notre pacte et sortons d'ici car moi non plus je n'aime pas cet endroit. Nous nous aiderons mutuellement, je te le promets.

J'avais pu parler, une fois remise de ma surprise.

- N'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire, future contractante. Ton souhait ne tardera pas à se réaliser, il éprouve la même chose à ton égard et même s'il ne te le montrera pas tout de suite, ne doute jamais.

Le loup me laissa ensuite prendre le pendentif et je le mis autour de mon cou avant de me sentir tirer en arrière par une force invisible qui me fit sombre dans l'inconscience. Je rouvris les yeux doucement, ressentant encore une douleur dans mon corps. Les scientifiques de Pandora soupirèrent de soulagement et vinrent m'aider à me relever tout en me posant des questions. Je leur répondis brièvement en disant juste que j'avais fini par avoir une Chain.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée dans l'Abysse ? osai-je demander.

- Deux semaines Miss ! Mais nous avons eu le temps de préparer la suite et tout est en ordre !

- La suite ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien et ils me sourirent avant de me conduire dans une des salles de réunions. Il n'y avait presque personne, à part quelques agents de Pandora que je connaissais déjà.

- Tout s'est bien passé Astrid ? me demanda Xerxes.

- Sans problème, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je suis une contractante désormais !

- Et comment s'appelle ta Chain ? enchaîna Gilbert.

- Silver Wolf.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé son nom mais je surpris les regards étonnés de mes amis.

- Cette Chain est connue pour n'avoir jamais eu de contractant, m'informa le Chapelier. Le Duc Barma avait raison, tu as de grandes qualités insoupçonnées … Il a bien fait de nus dire que tu pourrais trouver une Chain.

- Pardon ? C'est grâce au Duc Barma que j'ai pu avoir le droit d'aller dans l'Abysse ? m'étonnai-je.

- Bien sûr, fit ledit Duc en entrant dans la pièce. Il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que tout soit bon concernant mes employés.

Un sourire joyeux naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je plantais mon regard dans ses yeux gris. Silver Wolf n'avait pas tort, mon souhait allait bientôt se réaliser car j'allais entrer au service de celui qui hantait mes songes …


	2. Une nouvelle recrue pour Pandora

_**Une nouvelle recrue pour **__**Pandora**_

- Ainsi, nous pouvons découper la Guerre Froide en quatre grandes parties qui sont la guerre froide à proprement parlé, la coexistence pacifique, la détente et la guerre fraiche. Pour commencer, nous allons parler des causes de cette guerre froide.

Je soupirai et échangeai un regard avec mon voisin qui, lui aussi, s'ennuyait à mourir. Nous n'avions plus qu'une chose à attendre et c'était la fin des deux heures d'histoire. Il y avait des sujets bien plus intéressants que la guerre froide que nous avions déjà vue en troisième.

- Tu as entendu parler de cette étrange créature qui est arrivée en ville hier ? me chuchota mon voisin.

- Celle qui a saccagé le centre-ville ? Oui … Je trouve ça très bizarre que la police n'ait pas pu savoir ce que c'était …

- Plusieurs personnes affirment que c'est réellement une créature gigantesque qui …

Mon voisin ne put finir sa phrase car quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était un homme à la longue chevelure rouge, aux yeux gris comme l'acier, portant un long manteau sur lequel figuraient des arabesques. Notre professeur eut soudain un air grave sur le visage et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, je vous présente le Duc Barma. Cet homme a un message de la plus haute importance à vous faire parvenir.

Un Duc ? Eh ben, notre professeur ne s'améliorait pas … Le fameux Duc Barma inclina légèrement la tête pour remercie notre professeur qui alla s'installer à une table vide. Le Duc resta debout et nous dévisagea avant de commencer un long récit.

- Vous devez vous demander qui je suis, d'où je viens et pourquoi je suis là. La réponse est assez longue mais sachez seulement qu'elle concerne la créature qui est arrivée dans votre monde hier.

Il venait enfin d'attirer mon attention complète et celle de tous les autres.

- Cette créature est appelée une Chain. Elle provient d'un monde parallèle où tout n'est que ténèbres et où chaque créature y vivant est appelée Chain. Pour pouvoir sortir de l'Abysse, elle a besoin de trouver une personne avec qui elle pourrait se lier. Pour cela, elle doit donner son sang à un individu qui devient son contractant. Si le sang est absorbé, l'individu devient un contractant illégal alors que si le sang est juste dans un réceptacle, le contractant est légal. Un contractant illégal est considéré comme hors la loi et c'est pour ça qu'existe Pandora, une société secrète chargée d'en savoir plus sur l'Abysse, les Chains et les contractants. Cette société est dirigée par les quatre grands duchés : la famille Nightray, la famille Vessalius, la famille Rainsworth et la famille Barma. Nous avons appris la venue d'une Chain dans votre monde et nous sommes venus l'anéantir.

La cloche se mit à sonner et tous mes camarades, ainsi que mon professeur, sortirent de la salle de classe, choqués. Je restai là, songeuse. Pourquoi une créature venue tout droit d'un autre monde avait-elle choisi notre planète ? Le Duc Barma s'approcha de moi et finit par parler.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être une personne mûre et réfléchie. Veux-tu rejoindre Pandora ?

Une fois le choc passé, je me mis à réfléchir encore plus.

- Que pourrais-je gagner à devenir membre d'une société d'un autre monde ? Je ne suis qu'une simple lycéenne comme les autres.

- Les Chains ne vont jamais dans les autres mondes pour rien. Peut-être l'Abysse a-t-elle ressenti qu'une personne capable d'aider Pandora se trouvait ici et peut-être a-t-elle voulu s'en débarrasser.

Moi ? Une personne capable de faire du mal à une dimension que je ne connaissais pas ? Bon …

- Vous êtes un contractant ? demandai-je au Duc.

- Oui. Toutes les familles ducales ont un contractant légal qui s'est lié à une Chain aux ailes noires, les seules capables d'empêcher le monde de sombrer dans l'Abysse.

- Et vous êtes lié à quoi comme Chain ? fis-je avec timidité.

- Le Dodo. La famille Rainsworth est liée au Hibou, celle des Nightray à Raven et celle des Vessalius au Griffon.

- Toutes les Chains ont des pouvoirs différents, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact. Tout simplement parce qu'il existe des Chain très différentes les unes des autres. Si tu acceptes de rejoindre Pandora, tu auras ta Chain et tu pourras aider les agents.

Je me voyais mal avec une créature étrange mais son offre était vraiment très alléchante.

- Si j'accepte, que vont penser ma famille et mes amis ? Je ne serai plus là …

- Nous nous arrangerons pour faire croire à tout ce petit monde que tu es partie très loin.

Il commençait à m'agacer avec sa familiarité. Je ne savais pas tout de Pandora et il voulait que j'accepte de m'éloigner de tous ceux qui m'étaient chers …

- Je ne connaitrai personne !

- Je pourrai te faire rencontrer d'autres personnes. Je suis sûr que la Duchesse Rainsworth va beaucoup t'apprécier.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis que la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir de nouveau. Si je ne prenais pas ma décision rapidement, les autres allaient revenir et poser des tonnes de question. Je pris une grande inspiration.

- J'accepte de devenir membre de Pandora mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

- Promettez-moi que je pourrai rester avec vous ! Je ne veux pas être seule …

- Entendu.

Il tendit une main que je pris et je vis la salle de classe tanguer. Mon destin venait d'être tracé.


	3. Bal masqué

_**Bal **__**masqué**_

Les couples tournoyaient au rythme d'une valse. Les robes colorées des femmes créaient un festival de couleur rehaussé par les diverses teintes des masques. Tous les invités à la grande fête étaient sereins, l'esprit calmé par la fin d'un monde plongé depuis trop longtemps dans les ténèbres. Un groupe de personnes avaient enfin réussi à faire ce que Pandora cherchait à réaliser depuis plusieurs décennies : détruire l'Abysse et permettre à la lumière de reprendre sa place dans le monde. Pour fêter la fin de la terreur imposée par les Chains, une cérémonie avait eu lieu, réunissant les grands sauveurs et accueillant des villageois comme des aristocrates. Dans cette ambiance festive, une jeune femme se distinguait des autres. La longue robe rouge qu'elle portait attirait l'attention sur elle, de même que son masque fait d'or et que ses yeux ambrés. Alors que la plupart des personnes présentes étaient en couple ou profitaient gaiement de la soirée, elle restait dans son coin, attendant que les festivités se terminent. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté l'invitation du Chapelier quand il lui avait appris que tous les membres de Pandora étaient conviés à assister aux réjouissances. Elle cherchait d'ailleurs du regard son ami albinos et le vit, à l'opposé de la salle, sans son masque, en train de regarder avec beaucoup de tendresse son compagnon, Reim. Il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir que les deux hommes formaient un couple pour ressentir tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et cette constatation fit sourire la jeune femme qui pensait que le borgne à l'œil rouge avait vraiment besoin d'amour. Elle remarqua plus loin Gilbert en compagnie d'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune qui se sentait toute timide aux côtés du contractant de Raven. Après la fin de l'Abysse, le Nightray aux cheveux d'ébène avait pris son destin en main et avait rencontré quelqu'un, poussé par les conseils d'Alice, de Xerxes et de Vincent. Vincent qui, d'ailleurs, avait refusé de prendre part aux festivités, prétextant avoir quelque chose d'urgent à accomplir. La jeune femme aux yeux dorés soupira avant de se diriger vers le balcon le plus proche pour profiter de l'air frais du dehors qui venait caresser ses boucles cuivrées.

- Je vois que les fêtes vous ennuient mademoiselle, annonça une douce voix derrière elle.

Elle fit un demi-tour et remarqua la présence d'un homme. Elle ne distinguait de lui que ses yeux d'un gris acier et son sourire franc. C'était la deuxième personne à lui avoir adressé la parole depuis son arrivée à la réception, la première ayant été le Chapelier. Elle fixa l'inconnu qui s'avança jusqu'à elle sans gêne malgré le regard suspicieux de la jeune femme qui cherchait à voir ses traits à travers son masque rouge. L'inconnu finit par lui tendre une main dans le but de l'inviter à aller danser.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mirya ? Cela briserait la monotonie de votre soirée.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'homme prononcer son prénom. Comment pouvait-il connaître son identité alors qu'elle ignorait tout de lui ? Et pourtant, quelque chose en lui semblait familier à Mirya qui accepta d'aller danser en prenant la main tendue de son futur cavalier. Ils retournèrent donc la salle et commencèrent à suivre le rythme d'une valse. La musique se calma peu à peu et devint plus lente et plus douce. Mirya s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de son cavalier qui retint un sourire.

- Mirya ! s'exclama la voix du Chapelier en tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

Elle prit du recul par rapport à l'inconnu et toisa un instant son ami albinos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Gilbert ? La brunette de toute à l'heure le cherche.

- Encore un qui a posé un râteau à quelqu'un, soupira femme aux yeux dorés. Il est parti dans les jardins.

- Merci, je vais tout de suite la prévenir ! Et profite bien de cette soirée en compagnie de Monsieur.

Son sourire sadique fit penser à son amie qu'il connaissait l'inconnu mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps car il était reparti voir Reim pour l'entraîner danser.

- Le Chapelier ne changera décidément pas, soupira le cavalier de Mirya.

- C'est quelqu'un de très sociable mais il refuse juste de le montrer. Il devrait en profiter maintenant que tout est fini…

L'inconnu ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de l'attirer de nouveau près de lui pour une nouvelle danse. Mirya se rendit vite compte qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras comme s'il pouvait la protéger pour l'éternité. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose la tourmentait concernant l'identité de son mystérieux cavalier. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'il lui était familier, aussi bien la voix que les quelques particularités physiques qu'elle pouvait apercevoir telles que ses yeux gris ou ses longs cheveux rouges. Elle comprit soudain, après avoir ressassé la couleur rouge dans son esprit et elle se détacha des bras rassurants de l'inconnu.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle attira de nouveau son cavalier vers le balcon pour se trouver à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Cela change-t-il grand-chose ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Vous ne m'êtes pas étrangère Mirya et je sais qu'il y a encore peu de temps, vous ne cessiez de m'espionner.

La jeune femme s'empourpra et regarda ailleurs, surprise d'avoir été ainsi prise en flagrant délit alors qu'elle pensait avoir toujours été discrète. Elle allait dire quelque chose sur son but, sur sa raison de l'espionner quand les lèvres de son cavalier se posèrent sur les siennes en une douce caresse. Mirya s'abandonna au baiser de l'homme et se surprit même à y répondre.

- Pourrons-nous un jour nous revoir ? dit-elle.

- Qui vous dit que nous sommes obligés de nous quitter ?

- Vous êtes un Duc.

- Peut-être, mais je vous aime.

C'est ainsi que la Lune fut témoin de la déclaration du Duc Barma envers Mirya dont il était tombé fou amoureux depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Leur amour étant réciproque, rien ne pouvait les séparer.


End file.
